Changes
by WillowsCry
Summary: A sixteen year old Rory Gilmore moves to live with her mother in Stars Hollow. How will things play out when she meets bad boy Jess. I don't own Gilmore Girls. R
1. Chapter 1

Rory POV

I looked out at the field surrounding my childhood home one last time as I sat on the steps of my front porch. My bags were already in the truck, everything I owned was there. On my passengers seat there was a map that would take me up to Connecticut. I looked up at the bright blue Tennessee sky one last time before I drew my eyes to my father who was leaning up against the truck to hug me goodbye. I tried to ignore the fact he was dressed in his service uniform. They were moving him to Texas for the rest of the year before shipping him overseas. Every time he left before I stayed with my aunt here, but she passed away last year. So, I am going to go and stay with my mother for a while. I wasn't sure how that was going to go. For the last sixteen years she has been nothing more than once in a while phone calls and Fed Exed presents. "I am going to miss you." I said as I ran over to him. I tried to hide the tears as I hugged him.

"I promise I am going to write and call so much you won't even know I am gone." He said as he smiled at me. "And I know Lore is really excited to have you staying with her." He said as he hugged me again. I was about to get in the truck when his girlfriend Meghan came running out of the house.

"Chris what are you doing?" She asked him as she ran over to her car. "The present?" She asked him.

"Oh right." He said as he looked at her. "We got you something." He said as he looked at me as Meghan motioned us over to her little car. I watched as dad pulled out a guitar case from the trunk.

"No way!" I squealed as I opened up the case. My dad had got my beautiful acoustic three years ago for my birthday. Since then I had been bugging him for an electric. I was in shock that he actually got me one as I looked at the beautiful black guitar.

"It's a Les Paul." Meghan added in as she smiled at me. She had met my dad when I was elven and they have been together ever since. If only he would pull the trigger and marry her. But, what's there to say besides my dad is clueless.

"You guys are the best." I said as I wrapped an arm around each one of them.

"You need to get going baby girl." My dad said as he looked at me. "Don't worry about me I will be fine." He said softly.

"And don't worry about the house me and Hickory will watch it." Meghan said with a laugh as she pointed up to her dog Hickory who was asleep on the porch.

"Call me a lot. Both of you." I said as they walked me to the truck. Better I knew it I was off to the land of the unknown. I tried to play it cool by turning up the radio and putting on my sunglasses, but I cried the whole way to the highway.

Jess POV

It was hard to believe that I had been in the hell that was Stars Hollow for almost three months. It was unpleasant to wonder what crazy thing the townspeople would be doing when I walked outside. Yesterday Taylor Doose was chasing some poor dude trying to sell vegetables with a boom. Today Uncle Luke has me covering the diner was he helps his friend Lorelai get ready for her daughter to come stay with her. I would have never pegged Lorelai as the mother type she is too helpless, but hey they don't screen people to have children. Maybe they should. "Where's Luke?" Taylor asked as he came in the empty diner.

"Out, why?" I asked as I looked at the man. He was a lot less scary than he thought he was.

"He has been dumping his trash in my bins again." He said as he looked at me.

"And it's all going the same place." I said as a young girl walked through the front door. "I will be with you in a second." I said as she sat down at the counter. "Do want something to eat or are we done here?" I asked Taylor.

"I don't like your attitude. I will be back later to talk to Luke." He said before he walked out.

"Sorry about that this town is full of nut jobs." I said as I walked over to the girl. She was about my age. She was dressed like Luke: blue jeans, flannel shirt, t-shirt underneath, long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail that stuck out of the back of a baseball cap.

"I wouldn't know." She said as she looked at one of our menus.

"Passing through?" I asked.

"Nope, just my first day here." She said as she looked up at me. "I will have a cheeseburger and chili fries." She said with a smile.

"Ceaser I need a burger and chili fires." I said as I peaked in the back. "It shouldn't be long; we aren't busy as you can tell." I said.

"It's probably because there is a mob of people out by the high school." She said softly.

"It's always something in this town." I mumbled as I looked out the window. "So what brings you here anyways?" I asked trying to make things less awkward.

"I am going to be staying with my mom." She said softly.

"You're Lorelai's daughter." I said as I looked at her. She definitely wasn't what I pictured Lorelai Gilmore's daughter looking like.

"Yeah that's me but I prefer to go by Rory." She said with a weak smile as Caser came out with her order. "Do you know how to get to Silver Oak from here?" She asked me as she paid for her food.

"Yeah sure." I said as I looked at her. "Here I will just go with you. Ceaser cover the diner." She just gave me a weird look. "I promise I am not a serial killer and you will never find your way back to Lorelai's without my help." I said as I held the front door open for her.

"So you know your way this town pretty well?" She asked as she led me out to a beat up old pick-up truck.

"No, but I know how to get to Lorelai's pretty damn well." I replied with a laugh. She just nodded as we got in the truck. I just led her turn by turn to the little white house that sat between some woods and a barn house.

"So, this is it." She said as she looked out the window before getting out of the truck.

"Look who I found." I said as I walked into the living room where Lorelai and Luke were talking.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled as she jumped up and ran over to hug her daughter.

"Who is watching the diner?" Luke asked me.

"Ceaser." I answered. He just mumbled something before volunteering us to bring in the boxes from her truck.

"Stop looking at her like that." He scolded me when we got out to the truck.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Like you're going to fall in love with her. Jess you cannot hurt this girl, so just keep some space." He said as he looked at me.

"Right, whatever." I said as I grabbed a box and walked towards the house.

Rory POV

I was finishing up unpacking my things as Lorelai ordered a pizza. I just smiled listening to Luke yell at her it was entertaining. I could tell I was going to like him. His nephew I was unsure about. He seemed nice at the diner, but now he has himself glued to the television. "Kiddo its for you." Lorelai said as she walked into the room she gave to me. I just took the phone from her.

"Hello." I said as I looked out the window.

_"You know I was worried about you. I called your cell four times."_ My dad said on the other line. I thought for a minute before realizing I left my phone out in the truck.

"Sorry I left it out in the car." I said softly. "How Texas treating you?" I asked him.

_"It's not home." _Really that's all he could say. That was so him.

"Of course it's not." I replied.

_"How's Connecticut?"_ He asked.

"Cold." I replied as I looked out the window. "November is definitely more noticeable up here."

_"You'll get used to it." _He said. _"I miss you."_

"I miss you too." I said as the tears started rolling down my face. I knew that he was about to hang up when he says that.

_"Well, I have to go. I love you."_ He said before the phone clicked.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Boyfriend?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I just turned around to see Jess standing there in the door way. I just shook my head as the whipped my eyes.

"It was my dad." I replied as I sat on the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he walked in the room. I just shook my head again.

"Sookie and Jackson are on their way." Luke said as he stood in the doorway.

"Who?" I asked as I looked at Jess.

"Food freaks." He said as he moved over to the window and pushed it open. "Come on."

"What?" I asked.

"Trust me here. Unless you want to listen to a weird guy sound like he is having sex while eating a lemon. Come on." He said as he looked at me.

"You are taking the fall for this one." I said as I walked over to the window.

"I am fine with that." He said as I made my way out of the window.

Lorelai POV

"Kids, the food is here." I said as I walked into Rory's room to see it empty. Great four hours and she already went a wall. Chris is going to hate me. "LUKE!" I yelled as I walked out into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" He asked I just pointed to the empty room. "Damnit, I told him to keep space this isn't space!" Luke yelled.

"I have had this girl in my care for less than a day and I already lost her. Chris is going to take her away from me. Ship her off to live with Francis." I said as I sat down on her bed.

"No, he won't find out about this. Now get your coat on its Stars Hollow on a Tuesday they couldn't have gotten far." He said as he looked at me.

Rory POV

"I have to admit I like it out here." I said as I looked out at the lake from our seat on the dock. It almost felt like home out here.

"I figured … you like some farm chick aren't you?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I asked him with a smile.

"You had a dozen pictures of corn fields in your room." He replied with a laugh. "So what's the deal with your dad?"

"He is in the military." I said softly. "He got reassigned."

"What branch?"

"Air Force." I replied softly. He always told me it was the safest branch so I shouldn't worry about him. I knew he was just trying to keep me at peace, but it didn't help.

"JESS!" I turned around to see Luke running towards us. "What the hell do you think you are doing? I told you to keep space! This is not space!"

"Oh. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." I said as I got up. "I am sorry Luke. I was just getting too overwhelming in there." He just relaxed a little. "First night in town and I am not quite ready to meet the whole town."

"Well, let's just get you back home to your mother." He said as he looked at me. "Jess now." He replied.

"You didn't have to do that." Jess said later as we sat out on the front porch.

"I wanted to." I said as I smiled at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're no good to me dead." I replied as I got up. "Goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight Rory." He replied as I walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was sad to realize that this was my reality now. I spent all night dreaming about the rebel boy with the pitch black mess of hair. I don't know why I just had the feeling he was going to be the one person I could really get close to here. I just got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I put on a pot of coffee before grabbing my bathrobe from my room. It wasn't long before I was out of the shower and trying to get ready for my first day at Stars Hollow High School. I went into the kitchen and plugged my iPod into the dock that Lorelai had sitting on the counter. I put on my morning playlist and tried to make myself feel at home. I was dressed and just about ready to when I heard the door slam. "Good Morning to you too." I mumbled as I headed back to my room. Not long after that I decided to go to Luke's for breakfast. I was about to turn on to Main Street when I saw Jess walking towards me. "If I didn't know any better I would swear you were following me." I said as I smiled at him.

"You know you think awful a lot of yourself." He said with a smile. "I was just simply taking a walk."

"At six thirty?" I asked as we walked towards Luke's.

"Yeah." He said with a laugh.

"The too cool for school act doesn't work on you." I said as I looked at him.

"Oh please fill me in on what I am missing." He said with a laugh.

"That's too long of a list." I replied as we approached Luke's. I saw my mother leaving she just waved at me. "Does she hate me?" I asked him. "Don't answer that." I said as he held the door open for me.

"Jess when did you get up?" Luke asked as he looked back and forth from us and the stairs.

"A while ago." He replied as we sat down at the counter.

"So what can I get for you?" Luke asked me as he just ignored Jess.

"Do you have apple pancakes?" I asked softly.

"Will do." He said as he walked away.

"You do know we don't normally have apple pancakes." Jess said as he looked at me.

"He just feels bad that my mother is someone who stores shoes in the oven." I replied.

"Pretty much." Jess said as he looked at me.

"So what do you think about me?" I asked him. He was just quite for a moment. "That much … huh." I replied.

"Just eat your pancakes." He said as Luke placed a plate of food in front of me.

Jess POV

"You want to know what I think about you?" I asked her as we walked up to the doors of the high school thinking about what she said back at Luke's.

"Kind of." She said softly.

"Okay then." I said as I pulled her close to me. Before I knew it my lips were on hers. "I like you a lot Rory. I just … I don't know."

"I guess that's good because I don't know either." She said before she kissed me. Luke is so going to kill me for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory POV

I walked into the house after school to see the answering machine flashing. I just pressed play before making my way down the hall. "Hey Kiddo, it's me. I was just calling to say that I was going to be late getting home. Just take some of the money from under the Rabi for dinner. Love you." Lorelai's voice filled the house. Somehow I am not surprised. Then the next message started play as I looked for the Rabi. "Rory is this the right number?" I heard my nana's voice. "If not I blame your father. Well, I am going to come to see you tonight. I got the address from Christopher." The machine cut her off. I haven't seen my nana in over a year, but she calls more often than Lorelai used to. I knew I had to make it look like things were going great here. So, I grabbed my purse and got in my truck. I parked outside of Doose's Market. "Hey what are you up to?" Jess asked as he came walking out of Luke's.

"Shopping." I said as I pointed to the building in front of me.

"Right, I only go in there to piss Taylor off." He replied as he leaned up against my truck.

"Are you doing anything?" I asked him.

"Not really." He replied.

"Good, can you do me a favor?" I asked as I grabbed a pen and a gum wrapper out of my purse. "Can you take this message to my mother for me?" I asked as I scribbled out some words.

"Sure who is Francine?" He asked as he took the wrapper from me.

"My nana." I said as headed towards the door of Doose's.

Jess POV

"Oh look if it isn't my favorite person in the whole world." Lorelai said bitterly as I walked over to the front desk of the Independence Inn. "You know I heard it was some show you had today outside of the school with my daughter." She said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Rory wanted me to give you this." I said as I handed her the gum wrapper.

"Shit." She mumbled as she looked around. "I have to go. Michel you're in charge." She said as she walked towards her office. I just started out of the building. "Jess why don't you and Luke come to dinner tonight?" She asked as she followed me out the door.

Rory POV

I put my groceries in the truck before walking into Luke's. I was starting wonder how this place stayed open when I noticed there were only two people in there. Then I remember that Luke's had been my mother's kitchen for my whole life. "Rory what can I do for you?" Luke asked as I walked up to the counter.

"I was wondering if you had an extra casserole dish I could borrow." I said as I looked at him.

"I have one upstairs just give me a minute." He said as he made his way upstairs. I just sat down and waited. "Here you go." He said as he handed me the dish a few minutes later. "What are you making?" He asked.

"Chili Cornbread Casserole." I answered before I walked out of the dinner. I walked into the house to find Lorelai hiding all the stuff she thinks that would make Nana complain.

"I bet the only reason she is coming is to try to take you away from me. That woman has never liked me." She said as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Maybe she is coming because she hasn't seen me in a year. They weren't about to come down for Easter because of Grandpa's heart." I said as I started put the groceries up.

"What's wrong with Struab's heart?" She asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"He had a heart attack." I replied as I looked at her.

"How come no one told me?" She asked.

"I think dad tried to and you told him that his father was nothing but a monkey with his ass stuck up his head." I replied as I placed the casserole dish in front of her. "Wash that out for me please."

Jess POV

I walked up to the Gilmore's front door wondering why I was doing this. I looked at the flowers in my hand. I was never the boy to bring flowers, but something about Rory made me want to. I just knocked on the door. "Jess what are you doing here?" Rory asked as she answered the door.

"Your mother invited me." I said as I walked into the house. "Here these are for you."

"Well aren't you just a big softy." She said as she smiled at me and took the flowers from my hand. "Why don't you come help me in the kitchen?" She said as Lorelai came running down the stairs with a pile of junk in her hands.

"I know what will make her like me." Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Rory asked her with a laugh.

"If I have all those DVD's sitting out in the living room." She said as she walked back into the hallway. "Found them." She called just a minute later.

"Home movies?" I asked her as I sat myself up on the table watching her cook.

"Yeah, I hope we don't watch them…they are pretty embarrassing." She said with a smile.

"Oh really." I said with a laugh. She just smiled at me.

Rory POV

I saw the headlights and ran to open the door. I saw my Nana making her way up the steps. "There's my little girl." She said as she hugged me. "You have gotten taller." She said as she made her way in the house.

"I don't think I have." I said with a smile. "I made dinner it should be done soon." I said as we walked into the living room where Jess was sitting.

"We are just waiting for Luke really." He said as he looked up at me.

"Who is this boy?" Nana asked.

"That Francine would be Rory's love interest." My mother said as she came down the stairs.

"I think the word friend would work better." Jess said as he looked up at me. "Not that it couldn't…"

"I have only been in town for a day." I said as I looked at Nana. I led her to the sofa and watched her sit down. I just sat down next to her. She looked at the DVD's that Lorelai had placed on the table.

"I played this all the time for your Grandpa when he was sick. He just was missing his little girl so much. This one is our favorite." She held one up that like the rest just had a date written on it in black marker.

"Why don't we just pop this in then?" Lorelai said as she took the DVD from Nana. I felt my face turn red as my dad appeared on the television screen.

_"Well here we are Rory's talent show. Have to say so far I think our girl is going to be the best, but I just caught some of the rehearsals." _He said before the camera switched scenes to show an empty stage. Then I appeared on the stage.

"When you said embarrassing …" Jess said before he shut up to watch the television. I think he was expecting this to be a train wreck. Maybe that why he shut up when the music started to play.

_"Friday night beneath the stars…" _You could hear my dad cheering in the background as the video continued to play. _"…well you drive me crazy half the time…and I'm only me when I'm with you, just a small town boy and girl, livin' in a crazy world…" _

"You're just full of surprises aren't you." Jess said as he looked at me.

"I have to check my casserole." I said as I got up and walked out of the room. I heard them switch the DVD and I just rolled my eyes as I pulled my casserole out of the oven. I just sat it on the counter before walking back in the living room. "Food's done." I said as I looked at them.

"Oh we are still waiting for Luke." Jess said as he looked up at me before patting for me to come back and sit between him and Nana. He pulled me back so I was leaning on him as I looked at the television screen to see me and my dad. We were dancing in the living room of our home before I left for prom last year. I just smiled as I heard Meghan's laugher in the background as my purple dress lifted up as my dad twirled me around. Then you could hear the knock at the door before Hickory cut across the shoot. _"Wait Ror tell everyone bye."_ My dad said as he pointed the camera at me and my date. _"Bye everyone."_ I said with a laugh before I walked out the door. Then dad turned the camera at himself. _"There she goes. I can't believe our girl is on her way to her first prom. It's not fair that she has to grow up." _He said before the screen went black. "You are such a daddy's girl." Jess said with a laugh. "And that guy was totally gay." He mumbled.

"Actually no he is married now with a baby on the way." I replied as I watch my mother switch out the DVD's again. It was one of my softball games. We were about to win when the doorbell rang finally. "LUKE!" Lorelai yelled as she answered the door. The rest of us just made our way into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to wait for me." He said as they followed us into the kitchen.

"Yeah well mom brought out the home videos so." I said as I placed the casserole on the table with the plates I already set up.

"That sounds…well at least the food looks good." Luke said as we all sat down. I just look at my plate and prayed that the rest of the night would go by without any major problems.


End file.
